


Kintsugi

by princessbelle212



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, An excuse to write porn, Anal Sex, Bondage, HAPPY BIRTHDAY CAIT, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, here is your present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessbelle212/pseuds/princessbelle212
Summary: Oikawa stresses himself out. Iwaizumi helps him wind down in the best way he knows how.





	Kintsugi

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a silly birthday present for my beautiful and wonderful and garbage girlfriend. It's pointless and plotless porn, and I'm pretty out of practice. But I had fun writing it, so I hope it's enjoyable to read even though I wrote this in a night and it's unbetaed ! Happy birthday babe!

“It’s not fair, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whined. 

 

Iwaizumi scowled at him. He could tell that despite the coquettish tone, Oikawa was hiding a rage and frustration that had been simmering for years. The front was an old habit, Iwaizumi knew, but it was pointless when Oikawa knew he could see right through it. Oikawa’s shoes squeaked on the gym floor as he sprinted up for another serve, and the smack of his hand against the ball echoed against the walls. Iwaizumi darted out to receive it. It had taken years of practice, but he could finally match Oikawa’s serves with his receives more than half the time. His forearms were an aching red burn, and he grunted as the ball slammed against them again.

 

“Why does he have to come here? And with Shrimpy-chan, too. I still don’t think he knows how to spell his own name. Either of them.” Oikawa caught the ball as it came back to him over the net, and tossed it in his palm to prepare for another serve. 

 

“Sendai is the best university for volleyball in the prefecture. Of course they came here; they’re too stupid to go to Tokyo. Though I’m surprised Kageyama-kun didn’t get a scholarship to one there.”

 

“He did,” Oikawa hissed, throwing the ball back into the cart so hard that it ricocheted and knocked three other balls out. They went bouncing away across the gym. “He  _ called me on the phone _ , Iwa-chan, all  _ excited  _ and  _ breathless  _ and thinking I’d be excited at his news. He doesn’t want to leave Hinata, can’t  _ cope  _ with setting for a team he’s not on. Idiotic.”

 

Iwaizumi sighed. Oikawa was going to go off on a rant, and it wasn’t worth the effort to head him off. He’d work himself into a frenzy, and it would be up to Iwaizumi to calm him down, as always. He got up out of his receiving crouch, and crossed his arms as he frowned at Oikawa through the net. His tongue clicked in disapproval.

 

“It is, Iwa-chan! How can he expect to go and become a professional if he’s stuck to that short loser’s side? He’s as stupid as always, shallow-minded and pointlessly virtuous and a complete stick in the mud! I hate him, I hate him so much, I want to crush him and them both. He’s going to take starter from me, Iwa-chan, I know he is, and he’s going to smile and bow the whole time, as polite as can be, and I’m going to break his fucking nose, I swear it. I’m going to crush his fingers so he can’t ever set a ball again, and break his heart and Shrimpy-chan’s heart, and prove to him that he doesn’t have what it takes-”

 

Iwaizumi was across the net now, striding towards Oikawa as his rant escalated. He grabbed him by the front of his sweaty t-shirt and shook him. “You’re the one being an idiot.” His voice was a low growl. Oikawa was blind where Kageyama Tobio was concerned. Rage blinded him every time their kouhai’s name was mentioned, and he always ended up doing something stupid. “Do you really think our coach is going to pull you out of the starting line? Calm the fuck down, Shittykawa. If you injure yourself again, then it’ll be your own dam fault if he does.”

 

Oikawa snarled back at him, wrenching himself out of Iwaizumi’s grip. “Every time, Iwa-chan. He’s doing it on purpose, he’s doing it because he hates me almost as much as I hate him, and he knows I can’t crush him if he’s always there, right behind me.” Oikawa then reached out to grab Iwaizumi’s shirt in return, tugging him closer so Iwaizumi could see the full force of the rage that burned behind his eyes. “I want to kill him.”

 

Iwaizumi jerked and grabbed Oikawa by the hair. “We’re done for the day,” he said, and his tone brooked no argument. Oikawa’s eyes widened, and his hands slipped free from Iwaizumi’s shirt.

 

It wasn’t going to be one of the times Oikawa just wore himself out. He was devolving quickly. Iwaizumi had only seen him lose control a few times, but it hadn’t taken him long to figure out the best way to make Oikawa calm down. His boyfriend was a monstrous control freak, and Kageyama was a constant thorn in Oikawa’s neatly ordered world. It had happened first in middle school, then again and again their last year of high school, every time Kageyama had dragged his disjointed team into another victory. Then it had been better, for a while. Oikawa and Iwaizumi went to college, not together, but in the same city. They still practiced volleyball together. They still dated. And then Kageyama had come to visit, scouted by the athletic program. Iwaizumi should have known Oikawa’s control would snap. If Iwaizumi didn’t intervene, he’d self-destruct. He needed a reset, to be allowed to lose control, and to not have to worry for a time. Iwaizumi felt pretty proud that he was the one Oikawa could give control to. It was always a marvel seeing his headstrong captain depend on him fully. 

 

Iwaizumi marched Oikawa over to where their bags sat on the bleachers, steering him by the hand clenched in his fluffy brown hair. “Sit,” he commanded, and Oikawa sat, knees going boneless. “Drink your water. I’m cleaning up.” Oikawa shuddered at his tone, but nodded, eyes wide and pupils going dilated as he stared up at Iwaizumi. Most of the anger was gone from his face. Only a tense tightening around his eyes revealed his stress. Iwaizumi frowned, but Oikawa knew better than to disobey when Iwaizumi used that tone with him. 

 

He cleaned up the balls, and rolled the cart to the storage closet where it belonged. It didn’t take long, and when he was done, Oikawa was sitting on the bench, staring at him. He had his water bottle uncapped in his hand, though. Iwaizumi smiled at him, and Oikawa flushed a deep red. Embarrassed, probably, from losing his temper. Anticipatory, maybe. 

 

Iwaizumi walked back over to him and grabbed his own bag, then held out a hand and helped Oikawa to his feet. “We’re going home now,” he said, keeping his voice firm but soothing. Oikawa capped his water bottle and nodded, sliding smoothly up to stand next to Iwaizumi. He swayed once, and Iwaizumi wrapped a strong arm around him. The fabric of Oikawa’s damp t-shirt rubbed irritatingly against the volleyball-marred skin of his forearm, but the pain was easy enough to ignore. 

 

They walked back together in silence, Iwaizumi keeping a supporting hand wrapped around Oikawa’s waist. He could feel the tension thrumming through Oikawa’s body, a pent up anxiety that needed release. He knew he could soothe it the way Oikawa needed.

 

Their small studio apartment was on the second floor of a building mainly occupied by other students. It was decently clean, for two college-aged boys. Dishes scattered the kitchen counters and the bed was left unmade from their hasty morning departure, but it was cozy and smelled like home. It smelled like Oikawa’s cologne, the same woody, masculine scent he’d been wearing since they were fourteen. Iwaizumi would never admit how much he liked it. 

 

He marched Oikawa over to their bed and pushed him down until he sat. Oikawa stared up at him, blinking and still tense. 

 

“It’s going to be okay,” Iwaizumi said, standing in front of Oikawa and looking down at him. “I can make you feel better, if you want me to.”

 

Consent was important, Iwaizumi knew, and he knew how hard it was for Oikawa to admit what he wanted. He’d learned patience over the years, though, and stood silently waiting as he watched micro-expressions flit across Oikawa’s face. He was trying to calm down on his own, but Iwaizumi could see that the buildup of tension had started to crack his walls. Oikawa’s jaw was clenching and unclenching in rhythm. Finally his eyes flicked down, staring at nothing, and he nodded, just a quick jerk of his head. Iwaizumi relaxed. It would be good for both of them.

 

“Good boy. Take off your shirt for me, Tooru.”

 

Oikawa slumped slightly at the praise, then stripped off his shirt and tossed it in a ball across the room. He arched his back a little, showing off the planes of defined muscle that Iwaizumi knew so well. Iwaizumi couldn’t help but eye his chest, and scowled when the attention made Oikawa preen. 

 

“You weren’t being very nice in the gym today, Tooru. It’s not your responsibility to worry about people like Kageyama-kun.” The mention of the name was a test, and sure enough, Oikawa’s eyes shuttered in anger. Iwaizumi tsked at him again. “I won’t let you ruin yourself over this. Stand up and bend over the mattress. You need to forget about him and focus on your team, or you can’t be a leader.” 

 

Oikawa glared at him, but he eventually obeyed, rolling over and pressing his bare torso flat against the mattress, ass arched up into the air. Iwaizumi watched him breathing, the muscles flexing slightly as the pace increased. He liked making Oikawa wait, liked watching until goosebumps pricked up all over Oikawa’s arms. 

 

He waited until Oikawa started shifting impatiently, his ass waving subtly in the air, then reached out and drew his fingertips down Oikawa’s spine. The touch was feather-light, but Oikawa shuddered beneath him and exhaled sharply. He traced the line again, and again, feeling Oikawa’s back muscles flex beneath his fingers, then along the waistband of Oikawa’s gym shorts. He dipped his fingertips under the band, just enough of a tease that Oikawa’s breathing hitched. Iwaizumi grinned, pleased with himself. He still marveled at how easily Oikawa responded to him. 

 

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whispered, his voice muffled by the comforter. It wasn’t quite a plea, but Iwaizumi could hear the whine coming back into Oikawa’s voice. He shifted again, ass arching higher off the bed.

 

He tugged down Oikawa’s shorts and briefs to his ankles, leaving his ass bare and fully exposed. The skin was so smooth. He remembered when he’d first realized that Oikawa shaved bare. The shocking expanse of skin was like silk. He shouldn’t have been surprised, though, not given how meticulous Oikawa was about his personal hygiene. And it looked nice. He could see Oikawa’s pink hole already exposed and waiting for him, greedy as he was. Iwaizumi had to wait, though. He needed to make Oikawa give in completely. 

 

“Tooru,” he said, and reached out to dig his fingertips into the plush skin of Oikawa’s ass. He left marks, little prints that flared white and then red as blood rushed to the area. “Are you going to say things about hating your poor kouhais where anyone can hear you?”

 

Oikawa let out a whining noise that made it clear he thought Iwaizumi was being unfair. 

 

Iwaizumi’s hand lashed out and slapped down over Oikawa’s ass cheek. The cracking sound rang loudly in their otherwise quiet apartment. “Are you?”

 

Oikawa was silent this time, stubborn in his hatred. Iwaizumi spanked him again, on the other side. “Do you want to stay captain?”

 

Oikawa still didn’t answer, but when Iwaizumi slapped him again, he grunted out a quick yes.

 

“Do you want your team to win?” 

 

Another silence, another spank, and another reluctant yes.

 

“Are you going to say nasty things about Kageyama where the rest of your team can hear?”

 

“ _ Yes _ ,” hissed Oikawa.

 

Iwaizumi didn’t answer, just felt a flare of frustration at Oikawa’s belligerence. He reached oth and wrenched Oikawa’s arms behind his back, forcing his torso to bear the entirety of his weight, and lashed his wrists together with the rope they kept stashed under the bed for just such occasions. 

“Twenty spanks for that, Tooru,” Iwaizumi said, “and you’d better count.”

 

He wasted no time in lashing out at Oikawa’s round ass. He knew how much his boyfriend could take, after a few traumatizing errors back when they’d both been young and stupid. And they had safewords now, thank fuck. They had been such idiots back then.

 

Oikawa was at least obedient enough to count like Iwaizumi had asked. His voice started getting strained after the fifth spank. Iwaizumi was pushing him hard. They both knew he needed it, and the way his cock had hardened and started to bob between his legs was the only encouragement Iwaizumi needed.

 

“Six,” Oikawa slurred, burrowing his face into the covers so Iwaizumi could barely hear him.

 

“Louder, Tooru,” Iwaizumi said, and left a nice handprint on the top of Tooru’s thigh. His boyfriend keened under him, but turned his face to the side so that Iwaizumi could see the tiny sparkle of tears starting to form in his eye.

 

“Seven,” he whimpered, but kept his face turned and counted obediently all the way up until twenty. He had started crying in full somewhere around fifteen, whimpering and moaning as Iwaizumi left his backside and thighs a mess of bright red, inflamed skin. As soon as they hit twenty, Iwaizumi scooped him up and sat on the bed, settling Oikawa in his lap. He knew it wouldn’t be comfortable on the inflamed skin, but Oikawa snuggled against him as best he could with his bound arms, and pressed his wet, tear-stained face against Iwaizumi’s chest.

 

“It’s so hard, Iwa-chan,” he cried. “Everything I do, it’s never enough. He follows me everywhere, and I can’t ever get  _ good  _ enough. What’s wrong with me?”

 

Iwaizumi’s arms tightened around Oikawa, and he sifted his fingers through soft brown hair. “Shh,” he said, and held him close. He wasn’t gifted with words the way Oikawa was, but Oikawa had always craved his touch, not his words. Still, he hated it when his boyfriend was attacked by the self-loathing that was usually buried deep in him. “You’re perfect,” he said, keeping Oikawa’s face pressed against his neck so he couldn’t see him blush. “You have skills no one else will ever have. You know that. You don’t need to worry.”

 

Oikawa keened, a miserable sound, but the tension had gone from his body. He was boneless against Iwaizumi, pliant and vulnerable, and Iwaizumi held him until Oikawa’s tears stopped and his breathing evened out. 

 

Iwaizumi leaned back, just enough to look at Oikawa’s tear-stained face. His eyes were giant and luminous, and the anger was gone from them too. Instead, he just gazed at Iwaizumi, his expression turning adoring. Iwaizumi still wasn’t used to that look, even after five years of dating. He felt himself flushing. 

 

“Kiss me,” Oikawa murmured, and Iwaizumi found himself obeying the command at once.

 

Oikawa’s lips were soft and salty from his tears, and Iwaizumi wasted no time exploring the familiar contours of his lips and tongue. Oikawa shifted against him, straddling him as Iwaizumi kept them upright, and ground himself down in Iwaizumi’s lap. Iwaizumi groaned and fisted a hand in Oikawa’s hair. Oikawa moaned against his mouth, a desperate sound that Iwaizumi craved. His teeth sunk into Oikawa’s lip, then he soothed over the marks with his tongue. Oikawa matched him, fighting for control of the kiss as much as he could, until Iwaizumi tilted his head back and mouthed down the long column of his throat, biting and sucking at the skin there. Oikawa writhed in his lap when he bit into the juncture of his neck and shoulder, moaning loudly. 

 

“Hajime,” he said, breathless and starting to sound desperate. “You’re a brute.”

 

Iwaizumi growled and tipped Oikawa onto his back. Oikawa struggled, but he couldn’t move with his hands stuck underneath him. Iwaizumi climbed on top of him, smirking at the mess he’d made of Oikawa’s carefully-styled hair. He tugged his shirt off, finally, and tossed it into a corner just as haphazardly as Oikawa had. When he kissed him again, he let out a moan of his own when his bare chest met Oikawa’s. They were both sweaty from their workout, and they stuck together, but Iwaizumi didn’t care. Oikawa was warm and firm under him, and Iwaizumi kissed him and kissed him, trying to drive away Oikawa’s self-doubt and loathing. If Iwaizumi could love him, then it was ridiculous that Oikawa couldn’t love himself. 

 

“Let me touch you,  _ please _ ,” Oikawa begged, shifting back and forth as he tried and failed to free his bound wrists.

 

“Not this time. You’re all mine, this time.”

 

Oikawa whimpered, eyes squeezing shut as another tear leaked out of the corner of his eye. 

 

“Do you want to be my toy, Tooru?” Iwaizumi asked. He wasn’t quite sure what Oikawa needed, if he wanted just Iwaizumi’s hands and mouth and cock, or if he wanted all that and the assistance of the myriad toys they’d collected over the years.

 

Oikawa whimpered again, and nodded, eyes still closed.

 

“You’ll be good for me?”

 

He nodded again, and Hajime sat back so he could strip down fully to match Oikawa’s nakedness. Oikawa peeked one eye open to glance at Iwaizumi’s hard cock, and a little smile ghosted over his lips. 

 

Iwaizumi scowled at him, then leaned over to their bedside table and took out several of their toys. Oikawa watched him in silence, and didn’t protest. He laid them out, then leaned forward to kiss Oikawa again. He followed the path his teeth had made down Oikawa’s neck, and continued until his mouth closed over one of Oikawa’s nipples. It stiffened up almost immediately as his tongue swiped over the bud, and Oikawa’s breathing hitched. Iwaizumi pulled back and squeezed it in between his fingers, rolling it back and forth until Oikawa squirmed under him, cock jumping. Iwaizumi grabbed one of the little weighted nipple clamps, and attached it to the hard nipple as he slid his tongue across Oikawa’s chest to work the other one into a similar state. When it was done, he clamped it too, and flicked it. Oikawa huffed out a little groan as the weighted metal tugged at his skin, and his hips thrust up in a futile attempt to get some friction.

 

Iwaizumi wouldn’t give into him that easily, though, and kept up a slow exploration of Oikawa’s flexing stomach muscles with tongue and fingers. Oikawa’s head thrashed back and forth and his eyes screwed shut as he fought not to crack under the teasing stimulation. Oikawa’s skin tasted like sweat, and Iwaizumi thought he was probably weird for liking it as much as he did. He scratched a line down one of Oikawa’s abs, blunt nail leaving a red trail in its wake, then raked all his fingers down Oikawa’s thigh, prompting him to spread his legs open wider. Iwaizumi grabbed one and bent it up, exposing the entirety of Oikawa’s cock and hungry hole to his gaze. 

 

The backs of Oikawa’s thighs were still red from the spanking, and he groaned when Iwaizumi dragged his fingernails across them too. Iwaizumi was careful not to touch too close to Oikawa’s cock, instead tracing over the skin near his hole.

 

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa groaned, and Iwaizumi glanced up to see Oikawa’s flushed face glaring at him. “That spanking was enough of a warm-up.”

 

Iwaizumi spanked him again, just for that, and Oikawa flinched back, mouth hanging open as he panted for breath.

 

“Don’t be a brat.” He snatched up the cock ring he’d taken out, now certain he’d need to use it. Oikawa tried to struggle when he saw it in Iwaizumi’s hand. He hated the cock ring. He liked it when Iwaizumi gave him orgasm after orgasm, until he was shivering from overstimulation and too blissed out to form words. He didn’t like it when Iwaizumi made him wait, keeping him on the edge for an eternity, but he didn’t safeword out. Iwaizumi knew exactly when Oikawa was after punishment. He kept Oikawa’s legs apart and slipped the thing on over Oikawa’s heavy cock and balls, tightening it just enough that it’d prevent any unpermitted cumming. 

 

With Oikawa trussed up the way he wanted, Iwaizumi finally reached for the lube. His own cock was starting to ache. He got off on this, just as much as Oikawa did, and he’d given up denying himself a long time ago. It was part of the reason they worked so well together. He didn’t waste any time in slicking up his fingers, and poured a liberal amount over Oikawas cock and balls and hole as well. He stroked Oikawa’s cock a few times, making him moan desperately, then slid down further to spread the lube all around Oikawa’s fluttering hole. It was still so tight, and Iwaizumi took his time playing with the skin all around it. Oikawa was panting now, and Iwaizumi glanced up to see his eyes screwed shut in agonized bliss. He grinned, then focused on the all-important task of fingering Oikawa open. 

 

The first finger slid in without much trouble, and Iwaizumi made sure to add more lube before he started to move it around, loosening Oikawa’s muscles until his greedy ass sucked Iwaizumi’s finger in all the way. He could just feel the edge of Oikawa’s prostate, and traced around the perimeter he could reach. Oikawa bucked up, suddenly more frantic.

 

“More, Iwa-chan,” he gasped, trying to thrust himself down onto Iwaizumi’s finger. He’d always had an extremely sensitive prostate, for which Iwaizumi felt blessed. He’d bottomed for Oikawa a few times, but the sensation he got from his own wasn’t nearly enough to explain the way that a single feather-light touch could send Oikawa writhing and drooling. 

 

Iwaizumi was more than happy to oblige. He skipped two fingers, and went write to screwing three into Oikawa’s eager hole. He was sure the stretch burned a little from the way Oikawa hissed, but he wasn’t trying to be particularly gentle with his boyfriend. Three fingers made it easier to find the spongy spot again, and he started to rub against it relentlessly.

 

Oikawa shouted, voice breaking as his legs started to shake. He was bucking as wildly as he could with his arms bound and Iwaizumi had to use one of his knees to keep Oikawa pinned to the bed.

 

“I can’t,” Oikawa gasped. “I can’t, I can’t. Please, Iwa-  _ please. _ ”

 

He always broke so easily, reduced to a begging mess. 

 

“I have you,” Iwaizumi said, and shifted in a fluid movement, taking Oikawa with him. He sat back against the headboard of their bed and pulled Oikawa to straddle him. He wanted to see Oikawa work, wanted to see the nipple clamps and cock ring bounce as Oikawa fucked himself. He wanted to wear Oikawa out enough that the idiot would forget about his worry over things he couldn’t change. 

 

Three fingers drilled back into Oikawa, the angle better for reaching deep like he needed to. Oikawa arched back, mouth hanging open as he gasped for air and fucked himself back on Iwaizumi’s fingers. 

 

“Need to come, please Hajime-”

 

“Don’t be shitty. You’re not even halfway there.”

 

Oikawa shook his head as if in denial, and worked himself more furiously back on Iwaizumi’s fingers. 

 

“Want it. I need it, Hajime. Ah,  _ fuck _ .” Oikawa shuddered, freezing up as an impending orgasm was staved off by his cock ring. Iwaizumi could feel his hole spasming around his fingers, and decided to take pity on him.

 

He pulled his fingers out, leaving Oikawa to groan at the emptiness, then slicked up his aching cock. Oikawa was ready for him. He’d taken Iwaizumi’s dick enough times that he knew exactly how to line himself up and sink down in one fluid motion, despite how much bigger Iwaizumi’s cock was than three fingers. 

 

As soon as he was fully seated, Iwaizumi tugged on the nipple clamps, pulling them off and making Oikawa keen with pain. The rush of sensation also made him jolt on Iwaizumi’s cock, starting to fuck himself desperately. His head was thrown back, and Iwaizumi admired the column of his throat as he bounced with abandon, his cock slapping against his stomach with each thrust. 

 

Iwaizumi could tell the angle wasn’t right, though, and gripped Oikawa’s hips to guide him. The moment he slid in, angle altered properly, Oikawa let out a sound like he was dying, and a shudder ran through his body. 

 

“Please,” he groaned, falling forward to rest his forehead against Iwaizumi’s shoulder. He was boneless against him, panting heavily and shuddering with each twitch of Iwaizumi’s cock. Iwaizumi ran his hands over Oikawa’s broad back and down to his pert ass. He spread the cheeks, grabbing a handful of each, and started to thrust up into him, careful to keep the angle precisely on Oikawa’s prostate.

 

Oikawa stayed boneless, an endless moan spilling from his throat and hitching with each thrust. He kept trying to say Iwaizumi’s name, but couldn’t seem to get the proper syllables out. Iwaizumi could feel a patch of wetness where saliva leaked out of Oikawa’s mouth and onto his shoulder, and Oikawa’s bound hands were clenching and unclenching helplessly.

 

He slapped Oikawa’s bouncing ass on random thrusts, picking up speed as his own balls started to feel heavy with the need to come, until Oikawa sank his teeth into his shoulder and writhed, trying to find some sort of release.

 

“Do you want to come, Tooru?” Iwaizumi panted, and Oikawa wailed a sound that could only be desperate assent. 

 

“Good.” His thrusts slowed just enough so he could fumble with the cock ring, loosening it and sliding it off of Oikawa’s dick. Oikawa arched back, spasming even without the forceful thrusts, and came in long ropes across Iwaizumi’s stomach. He didn’t make a sound when he came, just froze like a statue for a few moment’s of bliss, then melted against Iwaizumi as Iwaizumi started to pound into his flexing hole again. Oikawa kept spasming, mindlessly moaning as Iwaizumi chased his own release. It didn’t take long, not with Oikawa’s post-orgasmic shudders making his hole tighten around his cock, and soon Iwaizumi’s fingers dug bruises into Oikawa’s ass as he came, deep inside his boyfriend.

 

He slumped against the headboard then too, too dazed to think for a long moment. Sex with Oikawa was too good. He didn’t deserve something so amazing. He huffed out a pleased chuckle as he eased Oikawa off of him and helped him to stretch out so he could untie his wrists.

 

“You’re amazing,” he said, pressing kisses to the rope-dented flesh.

 

“Mm,” said Oikawa, still too dazed to reply. 

 

“I love you, you know. You’re perfect. You’re good enough for me, and for everyone.”

 

Oikawa cracked open an eye to peer at him, then huffed out a little breath before twining his arms around Iwaizumi’s waist and pulling him close.

 

“Sap,” he said. “I love you too.”

 

“And if you get thrown in jail for murdering kouhais, I’ll break in and kill you for ditching me over something so stupid.”

 

“ _ Iwa-chaaaan _ .” Oikawa smacked him weakly on the bicep, then let out a little laugh and slipped his leg in between Iwaizumi’s. “I wouldn’t be stupid enough to get caught, obviously.”

 

“You’re so shitty,” Iwaizumi said, and laughed too when Oikawa shrugged. 

 

“Whatever. I’ll still go pro.”

 

“I’ve never doubted that for a moment.”

  
  
  



End file.
